Torrentclan Challenge! Say Something
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: A young cat loses her vision in a tragic accident. She tries to find out why this happened to her and why no one wants to be around her. She struggles through life and finally, someone can help her out of the dark. She asks what did she do to have cats avoid her as if she was a plague. She is no different. (This is based off of my life sort of. ) Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

Say Something: Prologue

I ran through the trees as my clanmates chased me. "Bluepaw!" "Violetpaw!" I swerved in the undergrowth to avoid my best friend. It was no use. She knew me so well. We were so far away from the other cats. I gazed into Violetpaw's blue eyes. We had just been caught sneaking through Thunderclan land a while ago. The Shadowclan evening patrol found us and they gave chase to the Thunderclan patrol chasing us. What was even worse was that my sisters and brother were on that patrol with their mentors.

"What do we do now, Violetpaw?" I asked the older she-cat. She frowned deep in thought, her blue eyes dark with concentration. "Bluepaw, we need to get back to our territory before Thunderclan catches us." I nodded my silver head. "But, Violetpaw, we don't know Thunderclan territory, how are we going to get back?" She sighed and flicked her tail towards the lake. "We follow the lake to Shadowclan territory." I nodded and we began to try to find the lake.

It wasn't long before we started to get tired from walking and it was dark. Violetpaw yawned often and nearly fell forward from falling asleep. I nudged her towards a hole in by a hollow and pushed her in. The hole smelled strongly of badger but it appears that this burrow hasn't been used in a while. "Bluepaw, we need to get back to camp." I pushed firmly back at her struggles. "Violetpaw, you and I are both tired. If we continue any further tonight we could get seriously lost or hurt. Let's rest here for the night and continue in the morning." My friend nodded, too tired to argue. I settled down next to her and laid my head on my paws. "Good night, Violetpaw." She murmured the same back to me and we soon fell asleep.

I awoke to a strong smell wafting into the den. "Violetpaw. Wakeup!" Her black and white form stirred slightly before tired blue eyes peered up at me. "Wha-" she paused to open her mouth in a gigantic yawn. "What is it, Bluepaw? Did I oversleep? Is Sparrowtail looking for me?" I shook her some more for her to pop up. "Oh, My Starclan. We still are here aren't we?" I nodded my head and frantically motioned for her to hush. She saw the urgency in my eyes and lowered her voice. "What is the matter, Bluepaw." Her no-nonsense tone gave me a sense of relief that she was finally waking up. I leaned close to her black ear. "I think there is something outside. I smelled something really bad. I don't know what it is. It doesn't smell like a badger. But I don't know what that smell is." She looked at me alarmed. I've only been an apprentice for less than a moon. She is almost ready for her warrior ceremony. Her eyes widened with alarm and fear. "Fox." I took a step back in the confined space. "Wa-what?" I stuttered. She looked at me. "There is a fox close by. Probably knows we are here. Now, I want you to run when I say go. I'll try to distract it. Don't be mousbrained and try to help me. Just run and find a Thunderclan patrol, who'll help. Likely, they don't want a fox on their territory either." I nodded. "But, Violetpaw, you're my friend. What if you get hurt?" She touched noses with me. "My goal is to make sure you are safe. I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out of it."

A shadow blocked the light form the tunnel, throwing us in darkness. "Bluepaw, when I say go, you go. Run like you've never ran before. Got it?" I nodded against her so she knew that I understood. A earsplitting shriek filled the den. The thunderiing of pawsteps got closer and the reek stronger. Violetpaw let out a vicious snarl and I growled along with her. "Get out of here, flea-pelt!" She yowled. The fox came closer. She turned to me with bright eyes. Turning away, she launched herself at the fox to give me an opening. "Bluepaw, Go!" I turned and ran out of the den.

I could hear the fox roaring in frustration and Violetpaw snarling in triumph. I hid behind a tree several foxlenghts away to see if I could help. Violetpaw burst out of the den with fur flying. The fox barreled after her. She caught my eye and screeched, "Bluepaw, RUN!"

I turned tail and fled. Violetpaw ran next to me for a while before veering sharply to the right. "I'm going to get help! You just keep running!" I nodded and pounded my paws faster. The fox halted briefly confused as to which target to chase. Deciding that I was the easier prey, it gave chase. I yowled for help as I ran. Searing pain snapped at my foot and I fell to my side. The fox opened its maw wide and I winced before slashing out with my paws. My claws scored its cheek. It yelped in pain and anger. I managed to struggle on three legs and try to hobble away. The fox snarled lowly behind me as if it knew that I wasn't able to go on much longer. I saw a thorn bush and I tried to dive toward it when at the last second I twisted around as the fox lunged foward. Its claws raked my face and I shrieked in pain as red light enclosed my vision. I rubbed my face with my paws and blindly lashed out, feeling satisfied when my claws sunk in flesh. The flea bag yelped in sharp pain and tore away from my thorn sharp claws. Once I was sure the fox was distracted, I raced into the thorns. A sudden drop appeared before my paws and I fell, screaming in fear. I could dimly hear other voices calling in alarm and worry and suspicion and anger. But I was fading out. I managed to blink blood out of my eyes and try to focus as a ginger shape leaned over me. "Hang on, kit." It mewled. I whimpered in pain before blacking out.


	2. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances and since I can't have this by itself, I'm going to put a short filler chapter at the bottom.**

* * *

Say Something: Allegiances

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** ** _Crowstar-_** black and white tom

 **Deputy:** ** _Berryheart-_** Black and white she-cat

 **Medicine cat:** ** _Littlecloud-_** very small tabby tom

 **apprentice:** ** _Shadowpaw-_** light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonewing- White tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head (Father of Bluepaw, Tulippaw, Cloudpaw, and Brightpaw)

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom; apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes; apprentice Brightpaw

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes; apprentice Bluepaw

Rosepetal- (mother of Bluepaw, Tulippaw, Cloudpaw, and Brightpaw) Pretty ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat

Juniperberry- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowbelly- Yellow she-cat with black stripes; apprentice- Tulippaw

Strikeclaw- Calico tom with one gray paw; apprentice- Cloudpaw

Beeswipe- plump white she-cat with black ears

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- Light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Bluepaw- pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and with terrible scars on her eyes. It resulted in her being blind.

Tulippaw- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with petal shaped ginger patches and green eyes

Cloudpaw- Dark brown tom with white cloudlike patches and amber eyes.

Brightpaw-Pretty white she-cat with ginger and brown patches and blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchkit, LionKit, Puddlekit, and Slatekit)

 **Kits:**

Birchkit- Beige tom-kit

Lionkit- Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit- Brown tom-kit with white splotches

Slatekit- Sleek gray tom-kit

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

OakFur- Small brown tom

KinkFur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

RatScar- Brown tom with long scar across his back

Longfeather- soft smoky gray she-cat with a long plumy tail and blind amber eyes.

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader: _Squirrelstar_** \- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Deputy: _Lionblaze-_** Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:** ** _Jayfeather_ \- **Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **apprentice: _Alderpaw-_** Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fallpaw and Icepaw)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadowpaw, Darkkit, and Splashpaw); apprentice Mosspaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom (Father of Featherkit, Rosekit, and Clearkit); apprentice Fallpaw

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Shadowpaw

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Snowbush- White fluffy tom; apprentice Icepaw

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Fernsong- Yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe- Dark brown She-cat

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosspaw, Dustpaw, and Dirtpaw) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes

StarNight-(Mother to BiteBurn's kits and foster mother to RacoonFur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

BerryBush- (Mother to BadgerSnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

Lilyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Larkwing- Black tom with amber eyes

Sparkbounce- Orange tabby she-cat

Leafdapple-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; apprentice Dustpaw

Honeyflower-White she-cat with yellow splotches with gray eyes; apprentice Splashpaw

Flamewhisker-pale ginger tom with really pale silver stripes and amber eyes

Oakfang-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes (father of Shadekit and Swiftkit); apprentice Dirtpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes; sister to Violetpaw

Mosspaw-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw- ginger and light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Dirtpaw- Light gray tabby tom with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

Icepaw- Blue-grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallpaw- Red-brown tom with green eyes

Shadowpaw- Blood red-brown she-cat with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashpaw- Light brown she-cat with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Daisy- Cream, long furred she-cat

Clovertail-(Mother to WaspWhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Softfeather- Pretty cream and gray tabby she-cat with long fur and a long plumy tail and yellow eyes. (Mother of Mousewhisker's kits)

Firespirit- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes; blind in one eye (Mother to Oakfang's kits)

 **Kits:**

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Rosekit- pretty cream and white tabby she-kit with long fur and a long plumy tail and yellow-green eyes

Featherkit- fluffy long haired light gray she-kit with white paws and muzzle and a long plumy tail and amber eyes

Clearkit- long haired Gray white and cream mottled tom-kit with crystal blue eyes and a long plumy tail

Shadekit- Black tom-kit with green eyes

Swiftkit- Ginger tabby she-kit with amber eyes, a white ear, long fur, and a long bushy tail.

 **Elders:**

Brackenfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes

Birchfall- Light Brown Tabby tom

* * *

once upon a time there was a cat.

The cat was very very hungry.

So the cat decided to hunt.

The cat caught a mouse.

The mouse was eaten and the cat was no longer as hungry.

* * *

 **Yea that was an almost child story narrative, but oh well. Next chapter will be a real chapter!**


	3. I'm blind

**Hi, everyone. Just wanted to say that due to technical difficulties I won't be able to make this as long as I originally planned to. So I will be wrapping this up in the next chapter or so.**

* * *

Chapter one: Why me

I woke to a soft paw prodding my side. "Jayfeather, will she be okay?" The paw gently poked me again. A much gruffer voice answered the soft one. "She'll live, but she'll have problems to face once she wakes up. The paw withdrew and a nose nosed me all over. "Alderpaw, tell me what herbs are used for infection." I could sense the young cat next to me concentrate hard before answering. "Marigold helps stop infection." "Good job." It was almost as if the cat was beaming with pride from the older cat's praise.

"Very good, Alderpaw. Now, why am I giving marigold to this cat?" The young tom hesitated. "Her eyes are infected from the scratch and bite marks she received from the fox." I opened my eyes as the marigold juice was dabbed into them. The world was extremely hazy and dark. I hissed in pain and thrashed around. "Jayfeather! She's awake! Should I go call Squirrelstar in?" The older voice hissed in frustration but gave his consent. _Wait Squirrelstar?! Does that mean I'm still in Thunderclan territory? What happened to Violetpaw? Is she safe? Why hasn't anyone from home come for me yet?_ The gruff voice from before spoke with an accompaniment of claws. "Lay down, Mouse brain! You'll open your wounds again. And besides, you won't be able to escape in your condition as easily anyway."

I whimpered and sank back down into my nest of moss and bracken. 'Where am I? Who are you? What has happened to me? Why can't I see?" A different voice chimed in. "Calm down, Shadowclan kit. You will get your answers from Jayfeather soon enough." The gruff voice mewed with respect. "Squirrelstar. I see Alderpaw managed to find you after all." The soft voice from earlier sounded very close to my ear. "Don't be frightened. Squirrelstar is very fair. She gets it after her father. Jayfeather is just grumpy. But he's ok. He's my mentor." I nodded gratefully towards the cat whose face I couldn't see. The sound of swishing fur on the floor alerted me to someone settling down. The cat who was whispering to me earlier whispered again that Squirrelstar and Jayfeather were sitting down in front of me. I knew Squirrelstar was to my right because she had an air of authority while Jayfeather was to my left. He also had an air of authority, but it wasn't as strong as Squirrelstar's.

"Now, I want you to tell us your name. Don't worry you won't be in trouble if you cooperate." I nodded towards the rival leader. "My name is Bluepaw. Where is Violetpaw?" I sensed the young tom next to me hesitate. "You know, Violetpaw?" I nodded. "She is my denmate. She helped me escape from the den before the fox attacked. I don't know where she went after I fell. Please help me find her, Squirrelstar. I'll do anything!" The leader silenced me by touching her tail to my mouth. "Your friend Violetpaw was the one who alerted Biteburn's patrol about the fox. She came back to camp with Mosspaw. Violetpaw is fine. She has a few nasty bites, but she is resting in the apprentice's den. We gave her Ivypool as a mentor until your leader comes for you two." I nodded my head. "Is the fox gone?" Squirrelstar gently tapped her tail against my mouth. "We chased off the fox, but right now, I need to ask you questions. Once I'm done, then you may ask yours." I dipped my head in respect.

"What were you doing on our territory in the first place, Bluepaw?" I shuffled my paws. Squirrelstar's voice softened. "Just answer the question, Bluepaw. I won't be angry. I promise." I nodded and stared towards where I think her face would be. "Violetpaw asked me if we could go visit her sister in Thunderclan. I told her that it wasn't a good idea, but seeing how she is all alone in the clan while I have my sisters and brother, I went with her. We told our mentors that we were going to hunt. Violetpaw told Whitestreak that she would keep an eye on me as I practiced my hunting skills. Whitestreak gave his consent but told us to be back in camp by sunset. Sparrowtail agreed. So we went outside and into the pine. For a while, we did hunt and practice so that it would be credible. Then at sunset, we snuck into Thunderclan territory to see Twigpaw. We were caught by the abandoned two-leg place by a Thunderclan patrol and took off. The Shadowclan evening patrol led by our deputy, Berryheart, saw yall chasing us so they followed. We ran to the lake and lost both patrols. We traveled around the territory the whole night and fell asleep in a burrow in the ground. In the morning, the fox attacked. Violetpaw fought the fox long enough for me to get out and run. But I didn't run. I hid behind a tree and watched. She shouted for me to run as she burst out of the den. We both pelted away and she veered away to get help and I was supposed to keep running. The fox managed to catch me once and I fought it off but it chased me to your camp. I fell over the edge and here I am now, I guess." The cat named Alderpaw pawed a moss ball soaked in water over to me. "Drink. I made it with juniper berries to help you get your strength back."

I leaned over and dabbed the ground with my paw to find the ball. Once I found it, I leaned my head over and lapped at the moss ball as the Thunderclan leader asked me another question. "Bluepaw, will you be willing to train here until your clan comes for you?" I sighed and kneaded my nest with my paws. "I would like to train and keep fit until I can go home." Satisfied with my answer, the leader got to her paws and left the den. No doubt to announce to the clan that I will be training with them until I can go home with Violetpaw. Just thinking about her raised a whole new slew of questions. Jayfeather got up and left us to listen to the announcement. Alderpaw sat next to me and brushed his fur against my side.

The warmth from his body was soothing and I was really grateful for his friendliness. "So Bluepaw, you wanted to ask Jayfeather some questions?" I nodded silently. "Well, I'm almost a full medicine cat. I just have to go get my name at half moon. You can ask me." I turned in the direction his voice was coming from. He was so friendly that I felt myself asking away. "How long have I been here?" Alderpaw shuffled his paws and I twitched my whiskers in amusement. _Some full medicine cat he is!_ "You have been out for almost a moon. We were worried you were on your way to Starclan." I could feel my eyes widening in shock. "I've been out that long. What happened?" He nudged the ball towards me some more, signaling that I need to drink more. "When you fought the fox twice, it managed to injure your face. Its claws must have been dirty and we all know their mouths are. You got an infection in your eyes and a high fever. It left you blind." I buried my head between my paws at the last sentence. _I can't be blind. Shadowclan has no room for blind cats. I'm no elder either. I'm supposed to be a warrior!_ Seeing my agitation, Alderpaw ran somewhere in the den and grabbed a tangy smelling herb. "This is thyme. It'll help relieve the shock." I obediently ate the herbs, wincing at the bad taste.

Once the herbs were gone, I raised my head and twisted to look at Alderpaw. "So where exactly am I?" He purred enthusiastically. "You are in Thunderclan's medicine cat den." After a long moment of silence, I asked him another question. "Alderpaw, what do I look like now?

He never got to answer because Jayfeather brushed into the den with two other cats. "Bluepaw, I would like you to meet someone." I raised my head and sniffed the air. One was a cat my age and another was an adult. "This is Blossomfall. She is your mentor. And I guess Alderpaw told you why you can't see?" I could feel Jayfeather's glare sear over my head to his apprentice. "I figured, to help her settle here for a bit was to be a friend and answer any question she might have," Alderpaw said defiantly. Jayfeather snorted and turned to look at the next cat. "This here is Shadowpaw." A tentative hello alerted me to the other cat. "Hello, Shadowpaw." I mewed feeling awkward as if she was staring.

Blossomfall sat next to me and touched her tail to my shoulder. I turned my now sightless eyes to her. "Bluepaw, Shadowpaw will help me train you. She is also blind. I will be talking with Brightheart about the techniques she used before she became an elder. But for now, I just want you and Shadowpaw to get to know each other." I murmured a "Yes, Blossomfall." and dipped my head in greeting once again to Shadowpaw. Once the two adult cats left, I murmured a quick sorry to Shadowpaw. Alderpaw explained what it was for when she mewed a small mew of protest. "Bluepaw, you wanted me to tell you what you look like. I think you should wait until your wounds heal some more." I nodded in understanding. I must look like a freak at the moment.

Shadowpaw brushed her front paw against mine. "Bluepaw, I would like to show you around camp." She turned to Alderpaw. "She is allowed to leave here isn't she?" The tom hesitated some more before giving her an answer. "If she doesn't push herself, then she should be fine. Jayfeather is always worrying about his patients, but I'll come walk with you two just so he can't say anything too much about her being up." Shadowpaw sighed and muttered something unintelligible and rose to her paws. "Well come on, Bluepaw." I stared at my paws. "It's just like how you did it before you went blind. All you need to rely on now is your sense of touch, smell, and hearing. I'll help you with that. Alderpaw will be here too, so we won't be in danger."

I took a breath and rose shakily to my paws. Shadowpaw was right. I don't even need sight to stand up! Alderpaw wrapped his tail around my neck and guided me over the edge of the nest. "Alderpaw, she'll have to be able to travel by herself too." Alderpaw blushed deep in his fur and smarted back. "Well, at least I can help her around her first day awake in our camp." The two bickered good-naturedly as we walked out of the medicine cat den. Gasps echoed around the walls as we came out. I flinched and Shadowpaw nudged me forward. "Ignore them. They should know better by now."

We walked around the perimeter of the camp, where Shadowpaw gave me a lesson on trailing with my tail to keep myself in place. As we passed by each den, she made me take a deep sniff several times and tell her what I heard. It was easy to pick out the elder's den and the nursery. I could smell mouse bile and hear the elders telling someone a story. In the nursery, the comforting smell of milk was present with the sound of kits. We came up with a game with Alderpaw to help me develop my senses before we were interrupted by a tom. "Alderpaw. Get away from that misfit. That freak! Shadowpaw, you too." Shadowpaw froze next to me and I flinched before crouching down. Aldepaw was the only one who stood up for me. "Fallpaw, you can't tell us what to do. Now go somewhere else before you start something you can't finish." Fallpaw just snorted and walked off. Shadowpaw nudged me back on my paws and Alderpaw helped her. "Ignore that furball." She mewed. "My adopted brother always had thistle for brains." I could tell she was trying to cheer me up, but I was just ready to go back to my nest. Fallpaw must be right. I must look like a _freak_.

* * *

 **Time skip here. Not a big one. Just a moon.**

It has been awhile since I was let out of the den. I am pretty good at training too. Shadowpaw and I are best friends. Right now though, I'm hiding. I've been stared at and mocked and bullied all day. The only reason why this happened was that Alderpaw was on his way to the moonpool with Jayfeather, Shadowpaw was out training with her mentor and so was Violetpaw. I was in camp to help take care of the queens and elders, so I can get used to the cats I'm around. The queens and elders were fine. They love me. The kits are inquisitive. For which I can't blame them. But the others are just so cruel. I just want to cry and disappear from view. As it is I'm wedged behind the elder's den where no one can see me. _Why am I seen as a_ freak? _Why can't they just see that I'm a normal everyday cat that just can't_ see? _I don't see Shadowpaw or Jayfeather being treated this way. I'm no longer sick either. I don't have the infection in my eyes nor the fever. You can't catch blindness. So why am I all alone? Why can't they just say it to my face that I don't belong_ here? _That I should just get rid of myself and get on with it? **I want them to say something.** I _ just _don't know what. I laid there and cried silently trying to keep myself_ hidden _from the rest of the clan._


	4. I'm going home

**I put a time skip in here. So we'll say it has been about 5 moons since Bluepaw woke up. Violetpaw got her warrior name since she has finished her warrior training. Her clan should be coming by now. They should've already done that...I'll let you figure out what happens next. It would've been better, but my Chromebook deleted the chapter so here is the rewritten version of it.**

* * *

Chapter two: home

I was patrolling with Shadowpaw and Violetpetal when Crowstar came to the border with Littlecloud, Whitestreak, Spikefur, Sparrowtail, and Mistcloud along with Brightpaw and Tulippaw. Violetpaw told me who was on the patrol. Berrynose, Blossomfall, and Dovewing stepped up to the border and dipped their heads respectfully. Shadowpaw sat next to me behind her mentor. Violetpaw sat between the both of us to let us know what was going on. "Greetings, Crowstar." Berrynose greeted with a respectful yet wary dip of his head. Crowstar stepped up to the border and returned the greeting. "Berrynose. I need to speak with your leader." Berrynose stepped back and allowed the Shadowclan patrol to cross over. "Bluepaw, Berrynose and the others are surrounding the Thunderclan patrol. I have to run ahead and let Squirrelstar know. Shadowpaw and Blossomfall will be right here with you." I nodded and Shadowpaw pressed her side against mine as Blossomfall grazed her tail over my back.

"Bluepaw, is that really you?" I twitched my ear towards the voice. It sounds like Tulippaw and I can hear Brightpaw behind me. I can't be for sure. Blossomfall nudged my sisters back from me. "Get back to your mentors, you two." The two she-cats dropped back. No doubt telling the other Shadowclan warriors what they found out. _Wait, What? When did I start thinking of them as_ Shadowclan? _They are my clanmates and my family. Even if they_ waited _for moons to come get me._

When we arrived back at camp, Berrynose murmured in Blossomfall's ear. She turned to us. "Shadowpaw, Bluepaw, I need you to go inside and sit by Highrock, alright." I nodded. I knew better by now than to disobey my mentor. Shadowpaw described where the tunnel was and we both carefully picked our way through. I felt the thorns tug satisfyingly at my fur and we followed Violetpetal's scent over to where Highrock was. "There you two are!" Violetpaw exclaimed. "Squirrelstar sent Twigpaw to get Lionblaze. Jayfeather and Alderheart were already seated by Squirrelstar. Lionblaze came thundering in with Twigpaw. He flicked my ear as he walked by and sat down next to me.

"Crowstar, what do you want?" Squirrelstar asked. I could almost imagine Crowstar flaring his nostrils at her. "I've come for two apprentices of mine, Squirrelstar." Squirrelstar rolled her eyes and put a protective paw in front of Violetpetal and me. "Why do you want them now? I've considered them as Thunderclan apprentices since their own clan has wasted six moons to come back for them. And one of them has earned her warrior name." Violetpetal let out a small giggle which Lionblaze silenced her with a look. She whispered in Shadowpaw's and my ear that Crowstar looked really flustered. I stifled the giggle that rose in my throat. "I was busy with other problems, but they need to come home." Crowstar established firmly. Lionblaze gently nudged us up to stand next to Squirrelstar. "I will hand them back to you, Crowstar, but be warned. They are free to come home to Thunderclan if that is their wish." Crowstar nodded in agreement and beckoned us forward. "It is a straight shot, Bluepaw. You'll be fine." Lionblaze said calmly. I dipped my head to him in gratitude and carefully walked forward with Violetpetal.

Shadowpaw followed with Shadekit and Swiftkit. She nuzzled us both and whispered a goodbye. I licked her head fondly before drawing back. Shadekit and Swiftkit pressed their paws agaisnt my face and I leaned down to ther eye level. "You be good for Firespirit. I'll miss you two." The two kits licked my nose and said goodbye before going to tell Violetpetal goodbye. Twigleaf came up and the two sisters brushed muzzles before separating. Alderheart came up and flicked my ear with his tail. "You be careful and don't try tackling foxes on your own." I purred and then grew somber. "I'll miss you, Alderheart. You became like a brother to me. Too often have you reminded me of Cloudpaw. But you've never answered my question. What do I look like now?"

He fumbled for a few heartbeats before calming down. "You are a very pretty silver color. Your eyes are blue. The scars are the only mark marring your pretty image. If I wasn't a medicine cat and we were in the same clan, I would have liked you more than a friend, but I'll have to stick with friends." I smiled and purred in thanks before touching noses with him. "May Starclan light your path," I murmured. He purred fondly before stepping back to let me go with my birth clan. Several cats hissed in disdain when they saw us saying goodbye. But what can they do. Alderheart has helped me through a lot. He and Shadowpaw have been my best friends along with Violetpetal and they showed me that I can be normal. I turned to follow my best friend and my clanmates, walking independently despite my blindness.

* * *

 **This will be the final chapter.** **Cliffhanger, I know. However, you can daydream or PM me all the scenarios you think will happen next and maybe I'll go back once the challenge has closed and edit it.**


End file.
